<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets by williamloomis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471522">Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamloomis/pseuds/williamloomis'>williamloomis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blam AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, They talk, its cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamloomis/pseuds/williamloomis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after the kiss, they talk it out. it’s a bit awkward but overall it’s very cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blam AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m so sorry this took so long !! i hope you enjoy. please leave kudos and a comment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sam didn’t sleep that night. he really messed that up, he was still with mercedes and he just kissed his best friend. what was he supposed to do about that? he loved mercedes, sure but blaine… there had always been something there. sam didn’t even give a thought about guys until he met blaine. he knew he was bi, now but before blaine, things were just easier. he didn’t regret it.</p><p> blaine anderson was basically the perfect guy, in sam’s eyes. he was romantic, sweet and funny he was gorgeous and he understood sam better than he understood himself, at most times. he didn’t regret a thing. </p><p> blaine hardly slept. he kept getting the urge to get up and go back to sam. he felt so guilty. sam has a girlfriend and he was getting over kurt. blaine didn’t even put on a movie or music, he just sat there in the quiet. he slept a little bit not enough. not too long before the nightmares. he had done so much wrong in the last few years, it was all coming back to him. this was fresh on the list. he was overthinking this way too much. </p><p> sam sighed, not wanting to go out there and face blaine. he couldn’t just stay in his room all day. he opened his door to the living room and walked out. blaine was passed out still. “thank god,” he whispered to himself. </p><p> sam was careful not to make too much noise. it was saturday morning and he didn’t have anywhere he needed to be. sighing, he started to make himself coffee. </p><p>  he wasn’t going to bring up the kiss. that was just too  much for the both of them and sam knew neither of them wanted to discuss it. at least, not yet. </p><p> blaine started to wake up. sam held in a breath. blaine opened his eyes and sat up. he looked over to the kitchen, finding sam standing by the coffee maker. he smiled weakly. </p><p> “good morning.” </p><p> “morning. sleep well?” he asked, trying to not sound awkward. </p><p> blaine nodded, stretching his arms up before getting up. the couch wasn’t all the comfortable but it was somewhere to sleep. </p><p> blaine decided to move out in the middle of  junior year and he was living with finn and kurt for a while. he and his father didn’t have the best relationship, since he came out freshman year. his mother loved her son but felt it was good to get away from his father for a but, so she agreed to let blaine move out. kurt and blaine were fine for a while. they soon realized them living together wasn’t the best for either of them. </p><p> “i’m going to go get some food later, do you want anything specific?” sam asked blaine as he sipped his coffee. blaine shrugged. </p><p> “i’ll take anything. you know i’m not picky.”</p><p> sam smiles warmly to himself. he needs to say something but not have it be too awkward. he knew blaine had… some feelings for him. at least he did when back before him and kurt got back together the first time. sam was confused at the time, coming to terms with his sexuality. he told blaine he was straight but that it was okay. they were bros. just bros. </p><p> blaine returned the smile, “we should really talk about this, sam. i know you want to say something. so say it.”</p><p> the blonde sighed. he put down his coffee cup and gripped the counter, “so obviously, i’m not as straight as you once thought.”</p><p> “yea, i figured as much,” he nodded, smiling. </p><p> “i’ve been questioning myself for a few months now. and when you told me you liked me, or i guess when i figured it out and brought it up, i didn’t know what i wanted. so i didn’t say anything because i was scared.”</p><p> blaine got up from the couch, he made his way to the kitchen to where sam was standing. “i understand and i completely think that’s okay. you just needed to figure stuff out. i’m not mad…” he frowned a bit. </p><p> “i just don’t want to go too fast. i hope you understand with the whole kurt thing.”</p><p> sam nodded, “of course, i understand. that shit’s hard, man. i know. </p><p> blaine grinned. he leaned up to kiss sam on the cheek. “thank you, sam. it means a lot. we need to just take our time i guess.”</p><p>  he sat down at the small two-person table in sam’s kitchen. he wondered how kurt was. he had zero hard feelings toward his ex boyfriend but he was still a little mad. he couldn’t help but feel bad. he loved kurt but he also just loved having someone to call his. he frowned, unconsciously. </p><p> “are you okay, dude?” sam asked him. </p><p> blaine looked up, “shit sorry, yea i’m fine. just thinking about things.”</p><p> “is kurt ‘things’ ?”</p><p> he smiled, sadly. “yea. it just hurts a lot. i love him, you know? but now i think he’s really done with me. and of course, we’re still friends but like, who am i going to have in the future? i can’t even imagine it.”</p><p> “you have me,” sam answered. blaine looked up at him. </p><p> he gave sam a frown. that made him feel worse. he still liked sam, too. he appreciated sam so much and he was so grateful to have him as a best friend. he held his hands out to sam. he took them, pulling blaine out of his chair and into a hug. blaine sighed, leaning into sam. he didn’t even realize he had started crying. when he pulled away there was a wet spot on sam’s shirt and tears in his eyes. </p><p> sam frowned at blaine, taking his chin in his hand. he wiped away the tears from blaine’s cheeks. </p><p> “i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to start-“</p><p> sam shook his head, “no hey, it’s okay. just let it out. i don’t regret a thing in life and neither should you. it’s okay to hurt right now. you can take the bed if you want to rest up a bit…” </p><p> blaine nodded, he gave sam another hug before making his way into sam’s room. </p><p> “i’ll get you some candy if you text me what you want. i’m still going to the store.”</p><p>“alright, i’ll let you know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>